


(I Can't Think Of One)

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	(I Can't Think Of One)

**It was a rainy night. Hercules' car had broken down and he was stuck on the side of the road. There was no internet, so he had no means of calling for help. He got out of the car, instantly regretting this decision. He gave a huff and began to trudge through the cold, wet night. After an hour of plodding along a sidewalk, he had realized that he had happened upon a neighborhood. He nearly drooped to the ground from his joy, but he thought against it. He saw a house with a light on. He ran to it, nearly slipping several times. Once he had arrived at the door, he gave a gentle rap. He could here footsteps, causing him to feel hopeful. The door opened and revealed a tall, dark skinned, gleeful man. Hercules scanned what he could see in the house, and it looked warm and cozy from what he could spot. The man spoke, a heavy accent laced his voice. _"It is raining! What are you doing out in the cold rain at night? You could catch a cold!"_ The gracious man brought Hercules in, settling him down in front of the fireplace. He watched the flames dance, welcoming the warmth they provided.  _"Stay here and warm up. I will return with dry clothes for you."_ The taller man gave him a grin and started up the stairs. Hercules sighed happily, grateful that he had found such a generous soul. He smiled at the flames, begining to feel better. He was truly appreciative.**


End file.
